Missing Trivia
by Sarah Myers
Summary: After the creepers killed Darry and a whole basketball team now coming back again and hungry for the fresh meat. He's pray is a young girl who takes a vacation on her grandparent's farm, will she suvive the monster's attack? Jeepers Creepers AU, creeper x OC
1. Chapter 1

The weater was hotter than it used to be and what made it worse was: the car's broken air-conditioner. „How far is the farm, dad?" asked a girl in the back seat who's named Audrey, she is just an everyday 17 years old collage student who's now going on a summer vacation to her grandparents on their farm. „We almost there, don't worry! I'm sure that your grandmother missed you!" Audrey's father wasn't a big fan of family vacations even he loved his only one daugther, but he's job was **way** more important than some silly holidays.

The view from the black car was not the best, whatever you see is: sand and rocks and if you're lucky you may see little bushes too. Somewhat Audrey liked the fact that she's not in the city anymore, after all she's been learned a lot back in the collage. When she's just even think about learning she always feel like her brain is melting. Well she wanted to be a doctor isn't she? While her hardworking father drove Audrey remebered those nice days in high school: when she got pranked on the first day by some stupid jerks and when she went on parties… and now she is a collage student. Everything happens too fast… „What are you thinking on, dear?" The dad looked back trought the reaview mirror seeing that his daugther was in half asleep. „Uh, nothing i'm just sleepy." „Yep, i see." Audrey's father turned on the radio which was played country music, his little Audrey's favourite gener of music. He knows when Audrey was around 6 years old, she often danced on country music what her father liked to see, seeing that his little daugther is happy. Those were the days!

Meanwhile it's got darker, finally Audrey's father found the right way to the farm. The farm wasn't a huge one, it only had chickens and a white dog named Stan who was lived there since Audrey's brith. A little bit dirty but nice house was in the middle of the farm and right next to it flowed a small stream. An old lady showed up on the yard helping with the car and suitcases. „Ya'll finally arrived!" The granny grabed Audrey and gave her a warm hug. She was so blissful to seeing her grandchild again, and probbanly Audrey could feelt the same. „Alright, you've got everything dear? Phone, clothes, books?" The father steped back to the car checking to make sure that Audrey got everyithing. „It's okay dad! Don't worry i have everything." While she say that the grandpa came out to check what takes so long. „Okay honey, you see i gotta go. If anything happens call me, okay?" The granny looked at Audrey's father and rassured him: „Clam down John! She's not ten anymore, she knows how to use a phone, trust me." Audrey's dad got back in the car and checked his phone then looked out of the window. „I know. Goodbye honey, i'll see you soon!" said the father then he left in hurry. „Are you coming or not?" asked the grandpa who were stood in the house's door fame. Audrey took a deep breath and enterd in the little house, the first thing what Audrey noticed was the smell of the house. There was stale air inside which mixed with perfume. „Can someone open a window ?" Said Audrey who was irritadet by the smell. „And this gonna be your room!" The grandma opened the white door which leaded to an old looking bedroom. It was good enought for Audrey's needs, she liked the vitage style of the room anyway.

„Okay, ya will arrange your clothes n' other things i suppose…" Said the granny with a warm smile on her face. „Yeah, sure i'll do that!" Audrey started to unpack her suitcase not notecing that her grandpa was still standing in the room's door. „Audrey, can you promise me something?" He said with a firm in his voice. „Of corse, what is it?" She had no idea what does he wants from her, prahaps he just wants you to go to sleep early or something like that. „Promise that you will not going out of the house after dark?" As he said those words Audrey raised her eyebrows, why would she go out after dark? Is it something dangerous out there? Whatever she thought in herself Audrey promised that she won't go out after dark. Meanwhile granny set the table for dinner and made the food which was fried sasuge and egg. The smell of the food was wonderful, „Edgar! Audrey! Ya'll can came down and eat!" Suddenly both of them was already sitting on their chairs. The grandma served the delicious dinner then she also sat down and eat. Audrey loved her grandma's food, it reminded her to her mother who broke up with her father three years ago. It still kind of make her feel sad and dissapointed but her parents gave her everything what she wanted, even though she didn't ask for it. They broke up because her father cheated on her mother twice, and Audrey knows that her father actually went to his girlfriend, Amanda. „So, do ya have a boyfriend?" asked the granny who watched her grandchild's reaction. „No. And i don't want yet." Audrey's answear suprised her grandparents. Audrey finished the dinner fast and went upsters, back in her room.

Lying on her bed thinking about her family, she slowly felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

„Audrey, wake up! Do you hear me?" As she opened her eyes Audrey see that her granny sat on the bed's edge. It was morning, Audrey didn't wanted to belive that she sleept trought the night here. She usually has to suffer to get some sleep in new places. „Hi grandma…" The girl cutted of her word with a big yawn. It looked like her grandmother find it funny, and expressed with a smile. Audrey's room bathed in sunshine which was coming from her windows. „The weather is really good." Said the granny and cleaned her glasess with a cloth. Audrey got out from her warm bed and asked her grandma to leave, because she wanted to dress up.

 _Oh, my god i can't belive it that already morning! Man, i was very tired yesterday._ While she thought that Audrey took a look at her phone which was placed on the bedside table. _Huh, nothing… prehaps dad didn't have time to text me. Nevermind i'll text him first!_ Grabbing her smart phone she wrote a short message to her father after that she went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Meanwhile Edgar was sitting on the rocking chair outside and tried to forget the well-known urban legend what always made him feel helpless, and that fact his grandchild is here just made him even more nervous. From the nothing he heard a lound shouting which was coming from the house: „EDGAR!" It was his wife, Edith. She's probabbly need some help with the owen or simply she's just lost her glasess and can't find them. „What is it, woman?" Asked Edgar who walked in the kitchen. Only the dog was there, when he's turned he saw Audrey standing next to his wife. „what is it?" Repeated himself the old man. „Audrey wants to help ya with the chickens." Said Edith cheerfully. Edgar took a look on his watch, it was 8:04 am then he looked at his grandchild. „Then you better hurry, Audrey!" The girl smiled and followed her grandpa out side to the chickens. Audrey's dirty blonde long hair was in a ponytail except her bangs which the breeze easily moved right and left. Her grandpa noticed that a few chicken are missing from their cages. „What in the hell?" Said the old man with a low voice. Audrey take a step closer to see what is her grandfather looking. „What do you see?" Edgar looked at his grandchild then turned his head in anotherway saying nothing. Audrey helped to feed the little poultry after that they went to the cornfield what was behind the small house. The cornfield was about a tennis court's size. „I don't remeber about that you had a cornfield!" Wondered Audrey. „Well, we got this a year now. Not much but somethin'." Said Edgar who was staring at the sky. He heard stories that a little boy was kidnapped by the monster on the cornfield. „Don't you think that we will need a scarecrow for the field?" She pointed at the crowns that were eating the corn. „Maybe you're right, but not now. Go back in the house and do something what you like, you've done with helping me." The girl gave a nob for answear and hurried back to her room.

She grabed her favourite book and sat on her bed's edge, it was a romance story about two strangers who finds love in the night club. Audrey couldn't put down that book, like it was sticked to her hands. But somehow she couldn't help herself, her attention was on the phone. _Still nothing, no massage…_ She thought to herself. It was really strange, usually her father always send her text massage or just simply call her. Audrey decided to call her father, she picked up the phone and just waited to get some answears. _Come on, pick it up!_ Nothing… the sound of the silence suprised Audrey, also hurted her ears. _Maybe he's just busy or has some job to do._ The room was suddenly filed with disapointment and worry, Audrey's father John would never do something like that. Something was definitely not right and she could feel in her bones. The time was around three a c'lock, Edgar was on his way in the town to buy dog food and sell the eggs on the market. The car was an old blue truck, it was a miracle that vehicle is still working. Driving on the long road ahead he noticed a broken car next to a tree, as Edgar saw it the car's doors were riped off just like the top of it. _What the..?_ The old man stopped with the vehicle and took a closer look, he discovered a mobil phone on the passenger seat, it indicated one missed call from Audrey. Edgar responded immediatley to the possible danger, he ran back to his truck and tried to clam down a little. If this car John's car then it means that he's got attacked by something, something very strong and fast. As Edgar thought about it, he had a strange feeling like something is still out there, he knew that the truck wasn't too safety but better than nothing. His heart started beating faster and faster, he's got a little bit dizzy. The place looked peacefully, only the windy made sound the storm was coming, the old man slowly looked around from his truck. He didn't see anything, but he had to hurry back home to protect his family from the monster which could already on it's way. As he turned on the truck Edgar was on the maximum speed. Meanwhile on the farm Audrey and her grandmother were making the dinner which is cooked corn and beans with chicken. It was a good time for the girl to learn something about cooking. „Ya doin' it right don't worry!" Said Edith who was watched her grandchild's work getting ready. Audrey didn't responded just nobed a little, while the girl did the cooking the old woman went out to the yard to call in Stan. The weather was very bad, Edith heard the dog's barking but she didin't see it. „Satan! Where are ya?!" The withe dog came out from the nowhere then both of them went back in the house.

Audrey was done with the beans and corn. She looked out of the window seeing that the clouds covered the sun and everything was dark. The granny noticed that Stan doesn't have his dog collar, he's probabbly lost it aout side again. „Good grief! Where's you're collar, Stan?" Audrey turned and steped closer to the dog. „Audrey, can you get his dog collar?" She looked at Edith who was annoyed by that lost dog collar. „Of corse, i'll try." The girl left the house and started to look for the dog collar. _Where could it be?_ Audrey went back to the cornfield hoping that the dog colar will be there somewhwere. The crowns were flying abound the scarecrow what was the middle of the cornfield, the wind was blowing strongly, Audrey's hair was in her face. She's suddenly notice the red dog collar what she's been looked for. _Ha, got it!_ It was placed on the ground, after that Audrey took that she gave back to Stan who was sleeping in the kitchen. „Thank you Audrey!" Said the granny. „Anythime!" The girl continued the book in her room, lying on the cool floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining and the ranging wind whizzed through the little farm where only the house's lights appered in the whole fram.

Edgar had some issues with the truck but he's safety arrived back home. „This damm storm!" He runned as fast as he could to the front door which was locked. _Fuck this shit!_ The old man started to knocking on the door but no one's responded, only Stan barked at the door. „Quiet Stan it's just me." Said Edgar standing outside in the strom. _I swear to god this dog somethimes Satan himself!_ Footsteps noise could be heard in the backorund, the oldman's heart beated very fast, it's nearly jumped out of it's place. When he slowly looked back, fourtanetly it was just his wife who seemed worried. „Where the hell are ya been?!" Shouted the granny. Her glasess were foggy so she cleaned it with her yellow rain coat. „I don't have time for this! Open the door!" Edith unlocked the door as her husband commanded then both of them steped in the house. It was quiet, too quiet for Edgar who was hurryed upstears to check his grandchild. Adrey was on the floor listening her mp3, but she suddenly got up the floor seeing her grandpa in the door frame. Edgar clamed down that his grandghild is in safe for now… Edith stood behind the old man's back not understanding what's the situation. „What is all this?" Edgar looked at his wife's shocked face. „What were you doing out there woman?" Changed the subject the grandpa. Edith explaned that she were out because she heard weird noises what were coming from the chickens. There was a lot of pressure in the room and what made it worse was the silence. Edgar took a deep breath and countinued: „Did some of you notice anything strange since i left?" Audrey raised her eyebrows then sat on the bed's edge. „Like your creepy scarecrow? No, i don't think so." Said the girl with an incredulously voice. The old man opened his eyes as wide as he could do when he heard that. „But… I didn't finished the scarecrow yet…" After he said the last words the dog downstears started barking loundly. Edgar ran to their room and grabed the shoutgun, Stan was hidding in the livingroom, under the old couch. The old man's hands were shaking, every step he made he almost droped the weapon on the floor. Meanwhile back in Audrey's room the granny sat next to her grandchild and held her hands. Audrey was scared,she didn't understand why is the gun for?

 _Oh gosh, oh gosh…_ Audrey couldn't think about else right that moment. And the fact that even her grandmother was in shock made it all worse. Suddenly the shoutgun's sharp voice broke the never endig silence in the house. Edith presently passed out hearing that, Audrey heard her grandpa was swearing downstears. The girl quickly left the room to see what happend, Edgar was stood in the front door's frame with the shoutgun in his hands. „It was just a damm fox!" Said the grandpa with a ragefully voice. Audrey steped a bit closer but Edgar didn't let her in the door, she had no idea how to tell that garnny passed out upstears, so she just simply said how it came out of her mouth: „Where's the medicine? I'll need it…" The grandpa closed and locked the door then he gave Audrey the whole box what she used to wake Edith up from the coma. It was such a luck that she knew how to wake somebody up from coma, she used the smelling salt which easily woke Edith up. After that Audrey used her medical skills to check her granny's health what was good for now. „Why was the gun for?! Ya can't just shouting around like an idiot!" Shouted Edith right in her husband's face who was sat next to her. „I-I thought… i don't even know why!" The old man knew that wasn't the right answear but he also knew that his wife wouldn't belive that if he would said that he wants to protect them from a man-eating monster. Edith was always skeptical about supernatural things, like ghosts or monsters.

The strom passed. The time was around mindnight by now, and yet Edgar still clouldn't close his eyes not like Audrey who were sleeping like a baby in her bed not knowing that a thing was looking inside the room through the window. The man looking creature tried to sniffing around the cool air hoping that he'll can find the girl's smell. It was all in vain because it wasn't enought for the creature to decide if she has something useful inside her what he will can use or she's just another useless piece of meat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping in the warm bed, Audrey woke up suddenly from a horrible nightmare. She was sweating in the bed room what turned into a boiler room, she needed some fresh air. As Audrey carefully walked towards the windows hoping that she won't fall on the floor in the dark she completely opened the windows. „Oh, finally! Some cool air." Of course as the air came in that also went out, straight to the creature which was silently waiting the top of the roof. _Yuck, i'm literally stinking! Better if i take a shower! I hope granny won't mind it…_ Audrey left the room with the windows open and went through the hallway. She needed to be very quiet because the wood floor crackled every step that she made. _Fuck this place…_ When she steped in the bathroom Audrey closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. In the whole place only the shower's low noise broke the silence. The girl still couldn't forget her father who didn't give her any feedback, it made her worry about her dad but Audrey planed to ask in the morning about him. Prehaps her grandparents knows something, that what she hoped at least. As she got out under the shower the girl dressed up back in her pyjamas and went back to her bedroom. While Audrey walked back on the hallway she stoped right next to the white door, the girl heard really heavy footsteps what's came from her room. _Maybe, it's just grandpa…_ Audrey was tired from the day, she had no time for imaginary burglars what's come at night and robs you out, the last time when she belived in them she was 12 years old. Audrey finally opened the dark room's door and steped in, there was no one. _See? There's nothing that i have to afraid of._ Audrey noticed that some of her clothes were on the ground scattered all over the place. She wanted to look them closer not beliveing her eyes when from the nothing a drop of liquid dripped on her left shoulder. Audrey's attention suddenly was on the ceiling where was a big shadow figure watching her with it's piercing eyes. In a quick moment one point to another the thing grabed her from the back before she could scream, but Audrey was frozen from the fear. The man looking creature started to sniffing loundly around the girl, the only thing that he noticed was her warm tears which droped on the his hand. It wasn't the first time that one of his victims started to cry in their fear. Audrey tried to pull herself together then she's tried to move her legs prehaps the monster was pretty strong enought to keep her in one place, but it was all in vain. Suddenly she found herself trowed in the corner of the room, she also hit her head. The man looking creature disappered, even though he left scars on Audrey's neck with his razor sharp claws. „Audrey?" She heard her grandfather's voice what came from behing the white door. As Edgar steped in the cool dark room where his grandchild was in the corner with a bloody neck he quickly hurried to her. Audrey was still in shock, that thing trowed her from force in the corner and she couldn't speak. The grandpa decided to call the hospital for an ambulance, after that everything got darker for the girl.

 _Wait? Where am i?..._ The girl looked around in the room with her brown eyes, she was laying in a bed when she noticed a nurse who's been sitting on the bed's edge. „Morning sunshine" The nurse looked at Audrey's wall white skin which usually not like this. The girl tried to say any word but like something blocked it. „Do you remeber how did you passed out?" Asked the nurse curiously. When Audrey finally could say something suddenly her grandmother steped in the room. The nurse stood up and told Edith that Audrey can go home by now, also the nurse left the room to give the report to the doctors. The granny brought her grandchild's clothes to dress up. „Audrey, how are ya?" As she got dressed Edith countinued with a worring voice: „Thank god that you're awake after two days! It seemed forever" When Audrey heard the last words she almost fell off the bed. „TWO DAYS?!" Edith made her sit down before she pass out again. Meanwhile back in the blue truck what was standed in the hospital's parking lot, Edgar listened the radio which mediated top local news. **„Today two adult and one teenage boy mysteriously disappered from their home, the police said they do their best to find them an bring back to their family. Also, a few days ago a woman found a trashed car next to a tree which was riped of the top an…"** Edgar turned off the radio like it was somekind of light switch. He couldn't even listening all of this, knowing the truth behind of the missing people… But it was all in vain, no one belived in the monster which kidnaps those people who he choosed. After all those horobble things what happened here, Edgar could understand the people why are they don't belive in it. „EDGAR! Open the door will ya?" Shouted Edith with Audrey on her side.


	5. Chapter 5

As granny and Audrey got in the truck Edgar turned on the the old vehicle. All thoughts that the girl chaised in her head were not understandable, did she just halucinated ont hat night? If so then why does she have scars on her neck? Howsoever Audrey needed to talk with her father as soon as possible. „Uh, granny do you know what's with dad? He doesn't answear my calls and texts." Instead of Edith the old man answearded the question: „He's phone crushed, but he knows that you was in the hospital." Edgar had to lie about John who's probabbly dead by now, but one thing promised to himself the old man: he'll won't sleep peacefully until that monster is alive. _That thing will pay for that!_ Edgar clenched his fist on the car wheel. „What's the matter?" Granny looked at Edgar who was suddenly changed the subject. „When we arrive back home you'll have to change the bandage on your neck, Audrey." The girl took a look at the bandage which was already bloody again. Edith had a bad feeling about her husband who's been acting strange lately.

Driving on the long road, for a moment Edgar rubbed his eyes when Audrey and Edith shouted at the same time: „WHATCH OUT!" The grandpa responded quickly but he nearly hit the guy who was ran infront of the truck. The vehicle was spinding around like a toy car on the road, when it stoped granny got out of the car and walked towards the guy who looked like he's been hurt. „WHAT DA HELL ARE YA DOIN'? YA ALMOST KILLED US!" The young man was in the same age as Audrey, he's clothes were dirty and a little bloody. On his face there was a fresh cut right under his right eye which was bleeding a little. „I-i n-need h-help, p-please!" Edgar jogged to the guy to see what's the problem. „Hey, hey clam dowm. Who are you and what do you want?" The boy tried to say something undersandable but he's stammering just made it more unclear. „C-call t-the c-cops! P-please!" Edith left them and went back to the truck to get Edgar's phone. She looked everyhere in the car but she didn't found it. „Damm it! EDGAR! WHERE'S DA DAMM PHONE?" Shouted back to her husband. The old man turned his head and his answear was: „I left at home." The whole situacion were confousing. But they decided to take the boy with them home, Edgar couldn't just leave here to the monster. After they got back in the vehicle and drove back home Edith leaded the guy in the living room, the young man didn't speak at all since they met with him on the road. Audrey brought him a red blanket to cover him. „What's your name?" Asked Audrey couriously. The guy didn't responded first but then he looked at Audrey's pretty face. „It's J-Jake… It's nice to meet you." The girl smilled a bit. „And… What's your name?" Asked Jake who covered himself with the cover. „I'm Audrey Nelson, it's nice meet you too." While saying that Audrey healed his scars with an alcoholic liquid which burned Jake's scars. Meanwhile Edgar tried to call the police in the kitchen but it didn't worked, his phone was dead of course the old man wasn't supised why. His phone was a very old model it was a miracle if he could use without any problem. Edith brought Jake a hot tea to keep him warm because his body was like an iceberg even though it was summer. Audrey was sitting opposite the Jake who was drank his tea. „So, what happend?" Jake suddenly raised his head to the girl's question. „I-i don't remember…" The grandpa came out of the kitchen to check what's with their guest, he crossed his arms on his chest. „Alright, looks like you're gonna stay with us for a few days!" The guy didn't say anything, beshides of Stan everyone was in silence. „Don't you have a family or somethin' who we can call?" Jake shaked his head and reapited the same what he told Audrey earlier. The old couple agreed that Jake can stay if he'll help around the house.

In the meantime Audrey went back in her room searching for answears. The windows were still open since that night, she took a look at them and she noticed a few claw looking marks on the ledge. _What are these?_ _What the heck is going on here?_ While Audrey thought that a very strong noise heard in the backgorund, it was like a huge bird flew away. She leaned out of the window hoping that she'll notice something, it was useless there was nothing on the blue clear sky. The day went off, the family and the guest were having a light dinner, Edgar were telling Jake the urban legend. „…And if it lose an eye, it has to eat an eye or if it's lose a leg it has to eat a leg and so on." Edith was in disgust hearing that just like Audrey. „Edgar, for god's sake stop talkin' and eat will ya?" The old man rolled his eyes but didn't said anything for that and Jake did the same. „Damm it! I left my denim shirt on the cornfield!" Whitout any word Audrey went out to get his shirt, the sunset was beautyful it lighted the little house what made the place very cozy. The shirt was left on a wood box which was facing the field. However the girl was not alone, the man looking creature was watching her from the house's roof. He doesn't needed any part of Audrey even her smell somewho always attracts him back. It was the very first time since he's living that he's hesitates with something, but he wanted to take and end her very fast without any pain. When Audrey take the shirt a balck leather wallet fell out of it's pocket. _Huh?_ The black wallet was so familliar for the girl it looked like exactly the same like his father's. In the backorund Jakes voice could be heard: „What's takes so long?" She quickly put the wallet back in the pocket when a big shadow appered behind her back. She turned as fast as possible when the thing grabed Audrey's leg and started to run while he's dragged her behind him. Jake ran back to Edgar who was already satnding in the door frame, they only heard Audrey's screaming which was got lower and lower until they didn't heard anything. The creature flew away with the girl on his side. The world got dark for Edgar who was kneeled on the ground, it was all so surreal…


	6. Chapter 6

It was just like a hurricane for Edgar what happened yesterday, he feelt hollowed and empty. How could he let that happen? He drank over four bottles of beer, some of the bottles were scattered all over the little wooden chair what he sat on in the pub. _It's all just a bad dream!_ He thought while he's drinking, Edgar was half drunk but it was enought to fell of the chair when from the nothing Edith showed up in the pub's door. „EDGAR! I knew it ya'll be here. Came home already!" The whole pub was wathing the old couple's little bickering. Just like Edgar, Edith feelt the same for Audrey but she couldn't let her husband go drunk and let him lose his sanity. She garbed him and put the old man in the truck what stood in front of the pub. „I can't drive! I'm drunk…" Said Edgar. The old woman got in the car next to her husban and turned on the vehicle not caring what he said.

In the dimmish cave looking place what's the creature called his home, he's been sharpened his daggers to the work what he planed to do. Even though he didn't needed any part of the girl her smell divert his attention and it made **way** harder to focus on the hunt. Howsoever the creature had to kill the girl. One of the place's darker corner where Audrey was pass out from the shock, her hands and legs were tied up so she couldn't move. The sweet dream that she's had about her family quickly gotten blown away as she feelt the slowly flowing blood dripping on her grey shirt. As she finally opened her eyes from the coma the first thing she noticed was that cold looking blue eyes which looked into hers. The man looking creature pulled back Audrey's blonde hair what was wet from the sweating, with his another hand what he was holding the dagger with, he rised the knife right next to Audrey's chin ready to cut her troath. The monster wanted to give her a quick death, he thought she deserves one. Audrey put herself together and all with her last power she had tried to speak. „…P..lease…" In the backgorund a very odd and music could be heared with a weak shound:

…Jeepers Creepers where'da ya get those peepers?

Jeepers Creepers where'da ya get those eyes?

Hearing that the creature put down the dagger and left the girl. As Audrey took a look around she saw a few old vintage stuff but she needed to make a plan to escape. _C'mon girl, think! Think, how should i get out from this hell hole?_ Audrey tried to stand up when she heard heavy foot steaps. _Oh, fuck!_ It was the monster, but this time he didn't brought his pointy dagger. He's got closer to the girl when suddenly Audrey feelt something cool and wet around her neck. Audrey was supruised when she realized the fact that the monster cleaned the blood off from her neck with a white cloth. _Why is he doing this?_ The creature decided to keep her instead of end of her life, he feelt very weird about the human but it didn't mean that he'll let her free. After that the man looking creature put a bandage on her neck before she bleeds to death then he left the place. For a few minuets the girl still tried to stand up what was very difficult because of the ropes what keept her in one place. _I need something sharp to cut these off…_ All the pain that Audrey feelt in her legs when she stood up was just the beginig of the suffering from the tight ropes. With all her energy she jumped as far as she could from the corner to reach what she needed, in the end of the little hall way there was a bar table what made of wood with a chair, on the walls there were demonic symbols about eating people and cutting them up. Audrey's stomach were strongly churned when she discovered an eyeless man pinned on the wall, and if it wasn't enought there were many of other dead people's corpse what were pinned up too. She nearly passed out again knowing that prehaps she'll pinned up too, Audrey took out one of the creature's dagger from a fresh courpse and quickly cut off the old ropes from her hands. _YES, finally!_ She also made her legs free and then the girl hid in her pocket the dagger, maybe it will be useful later for her. _Okay, now… i just have to find the way out!_ For the first thought it didn't seem to hard but it was actually a challange for Audrey who were thirsty and nearly fell of her legs.

Meanwhile, after so many tries the girl gave up. Even though she discovered a whole which could be the key for her freedoom but it was all in vain, the whole was led upwards. And if she wanted to escape she would needed wings or a hiking kit to leave this hell hole behind. _I will die here…_ That was the last thought before she went back and hoped that the monster won't came back soon. Later the creature flew back home with another prey on his side, the man that he caught was around 30-31 years old. He quickly grabbed the bearly alive man and trowed him in that place where he's torure his victims, but the monster needed to check on the human girl before he does anything. The rage suddenly filled him when he noticed the rope pieces what were left on the ground. Audrey was hinding behind the bar table hoping the best, she knew that was a dumb idea but at least she had one of the monster's daggers. Audrey had nothing to lose anyway… The creature started to loundly sniffing around the table when from the nothing the girl's bladed hand crushed from behind the wooden table. In that moment the thing suddenly caught Audrey's hand before it could reach his face, the raging anger that he feelt nearly burned him up.After that he didn't kill her now she tries to attack him? Those thoughts were mixed in his head like a swirl. When the creature decided to tie her to the wall with a rusty chain, now she cloud clearly see what would happen with her if she tries with this again. The man looking creature nice and slowly walked back to the bearly alive man who was pale as the moon on a night sky. Audrey saw that the creature pulled out on of his knifes and started to cut the man's stomach up with it, the screaming could be heard in the whole place. It looked like the monster enjoyed listening it, for a moment he turned his head into Audrey's way and smiled once. Audrey's eyes drowned in tears seeing that the man being eaten alive. The table where in blood, when finally the monster sewed the man's stomach, the man's attention was on Audrey who couldn't watching all of this horroifying view. „GOD DAMM IT JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!" Shouted the girl with all her voice. The creature immeditaley stoped with the sewing, he raised his head then looked back to the dying man while the blood's salty smell permeated the place. He grabbed the man's head and broke his neck, then he grabbed the corpse by it's leg and trowed in the nearest corner. Audrey was mentally tortured by seeing all this. Maybe a few minuets the creature watched the girl but after that he left her there. _Why is he doing this with me?..._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week since Audrey got kidnapped by the strange creature, her wounds hardly but fully healed on her neck. The creature seemed being less violence with the girl since he chainded to the wall and showed her how does he do his job on bearly alive people.

Audrey's right had was tired from the heavy chains what keept her in one place. In the backgorund the same odd music's sound could be heard:

Jeepers Creepers where'da ya get those peepers?

Jeepers Creepers where'da ya get those eyes?

It was from the old phonograph. _This music again. Huh, this thing will never get tried listening of it! I always hope that i won't be the next who's get pinned on the wall as a wax figure. Just like a thropy…_ She knew when she hears this music that means: he does his work with the dead bodies, waxing them. Audrey's stomach was hurted like a hundred little sharp glass peices was stabed inside her. She didn't eat anything since she's got kidnapped. The only thing what she could think on was her father. _I wonder if he knows that i'm here…_ It was very difficult for her to be tough while these thoughts were runing on her mind like a conflagration. Her body was weak, you could easily see Audrey's ribs through her dirty grey shirt. Even she wasn't that very skinny type of girl but also she wasn't that very chubby type either. However she was starving. _Ha, he's trying to starving me to death. Great! I'll die slowly and painfull…_ Meanwhile the man looking creature finished yet another „thropy" of his. He noticed that his little prisoner was like an undead, pale and almost lifeless. As he got close to the girl she twitched her head and her heart started to beating very fast what he could clearly see. Prehaps it was all strange but he liked the way how she was afarid of him. Audrey didn't even wanted to watch into his cold eyes. Suddenly she feelt a poke on her shouder, as she turned her head in the creature's way she suprised about what she saw. There was a fish can in his hand, Audrey was incerebly hungry so she grabbed the can. „Thank you…" As her words left the girl's mouth the man looking creature nobed once hearg that. She never talked to the monster, but it looked like he understands the human language.

Back in the girl's grandparent's farm, Edgar has done with his plan what was about to get revenge on the demon which took his grandchild away. Edith was still mourned Audrey's death, she couldn't even think about it all what happend. She was in the girl's room all day and prayed to god for Audrey's soul. The old man didn't care about his wife, he didn't care about anything. He just wanted to see that monster as dead. Edgar put all his suplises in one big military backpack and he also cleaned his shout gun to be ready for the hunt. A cracklyng noise could be heard from the hall way. _Now who's in the world is that?_ He was ready to fire with the gun but before he could do that a familiar face jumped out of the nowhere. „DONT SHOT! It's just me, sir." Edgar looked at the boy from last week, who they saved on the road. „Should i call the cops or can i shot you down? Why are you here, boy?" Jake steped closer with a mysterious look. „I just wanted to say i'm sorry about what happend with Audrey, sir." Edgar acted like he didn't heard anything and keept doing his stuff with the suplices, Jake noticed a lots of ammo stuffed in a bag and medicin. He raised his eyebrows: „Are you… Are you going on a hunt?" The old man wasn't sure about if he can share his plan with Jake who probabbly never used a gun before. „Look kid, i have no time for playing around like a 4 years old!" Said Edgar loundly then he countinued with a lower voice: „If you wanna thank the help what my family gave you, then listen up!" He told everything about the what he's planing to do, Jake just listened the old man's voice like a little child. „…So, are you in?" Asked Edgar couriously. Jake's face only just a smile left with a nob what was the answear: yes.

Sitting on the cold dusty ground without any hope, Audrey looked up on the man looking creature who's been watching her a while. After she ate the fish from the can that she got from him, he's attention was on her. It was a good time to take a closer look from the creature. Cold blue eyes, bottle green skin which was little scaly on some of his parts, grey curly hair thing grew out of the back of his head and some strange looking tusk-like parts on his face. And his wings… those huge leater wings what was placed on his back just amazed Audrey who only just dreamed about flying. „..Do you like flying?" Said the girl with a low voice. It was a very silly question from her but she needed to break the silence. The creature stood up from his place and spread his wings to show it for the girl, his wings were double as big as Audrey saw them last time. „Wow.." The man looking creature smiled a little when he heard that. „Can…can you get off this chain of my heand? Please?" The little smile suddenly disapered from his face and he closed his wings back. He took a few steps closer to the human. „I promise i won't try to escape!" The next thing what happened was increable for Audrey. The sound of the rusty chains when they hit the ground was everything what she wanted. _Yes! Finally._ The chains left some marks on her wrist but it didn't bother the girl who feelt wonderful to be free after a week. While Audrey enjoyed her little free time, the creature watched her with a weird feeling inside of him. It was like something got on fire in his stomach. „Thank you" Said Audrey. Even she was free, every step that she took the creature watched closely and if it wasn't enought he followed the girl everyhere. Suddenly she noticed that leather wallet on the bar desk, as she grabbed and opened that she discovere's her dad's picture about her family. _What the hell? This is dad's wallet, why does Jake keept this?_ When it all looked all random at frist every puzzle peices got in theri place and showed a big picture what she would never noticed if she wouldn't found the wallet. _No, that cannot be… how? Could it be that Jake killed dad on the road and acted like if he's been attacked?_ Audrey broke in tears when she started playing with the thoughts. The man looking creature put his hands on her shoulders when Audrey turned all into a hug.

Edgar and Jake were on their way in the truck which was armed like a thank. „Do you know boy where's that old factory?" Asked the old man. Jake grimmed once and told him what he knows: „It's an end of this road you'll see!" Edgar looked at the young man. „How can you be that sure that the demon will be there?" Hearing the last words of Edgar Jake soft voice suddenly turned into an angry one: „Just…trust me. I heard some legends about the siblings, that the brother been killed there." From the nothing Stan started barking loundly. „Shut up Satan!" Commanded the old man. Jake seemed courious heari ng that. „Satan?" „My wife calles him Satan" Answeared Edgar. „I see.." In the dark night they found the old building what they looked for, Edgar was filled with adrelalin when he got out of the car with Jake. They entered the place's old rusty iron door then walked deep into the total darkess. Somehow Edgar found a deep gap plucked into the ground, the young man nearly fell in the large hole. „Damm! That's one deep gap!" Said Jake. Before Edgar could anwsear that he suddenly found himself falling into the gap where at the end, he suvived with a broken shoulder and a half broken leg. „FUCK!" It hurted him like nothing before, and what made it worse that was the sight: dead people's corpse everyhere pined on the walls. The creature broke the embrace with Audrey who's face was red like a tomato in her emberresment. „Sorry… i didn't meant tha-„ Before she could finish her words the creature shuted her mouth with his hands. He started sniffing loundly around the air when he found something diffrent. When the old man finally arrived where the creature and Audrey stood, he pulled out his gun. „Haha! I've got you now!" Edgar was shocked when saw Audrey alive. „Audrey! Go, RUN! Run before he kill you!" He shouted as he could. The girl knew if she would start runing the monster would kill them both, and she promised him that she won't try to escape. „Come on! It killed John! Do you hear me?!" Audrey took a step next to the creature who was in rage. „No… i'm sorry" In a moment the old man pulled the trigger of the gun which was in his grandaugther's way but before it could reach her the man looking creature blocked it with himself. In another moment Edgar found himself stabed in the chest. The blood splited everywhere in the place, he's last moments was looking at Audrey with a his eyes. The girl didn't seemed to bothering her grandpa's death after losing her father she's just wanted answears. After that the Creeper walked back to the girl when from the nothing Jake's arms grabbed her neck around ready to kill her. „What'ya gonna do now, huh?" Maybe Jake feelt the taste of wining in his mouth but Audrey made sure that it won't be a jackpot. She kicked Jake in the nuts and grabbed an old pipe then slashed his head with it a few times until he's blood splited out. Jake was laying on the grount waiting for Audrey to finish him, the girl threw away the iron pipe and looked in Jake's black soulless eyes. „Start speaking! What did you do with **my** father!" Jake grimmed as he heard Audrey's claiming. „Ha! What do you mean?" He took a lightly breath. „Yes, i finished with him but he was already dying! I just wanted to kill him beacuse i couldn't watch him suffering…" The girl's eyes drowed in tears. „What if you're lying?! How do i know if you telling the truth?!" Her feelings filled the her words as she spoke them. „Not i'm the one who's taking the demon's side, ya know…" She turned her head into the Creeper's way who was watching and listening the converstation, It was all madness. Were she in love with the creature?

In one moment Audrey heard a gun's sharp shound behind her in another moment she found herself in the Creeper's arms. Audrey were literally bathed in her own blood. Everything got darker and darker when the last thing that she heard was that old song from the phonograph.

…Jeepers Creeper where'd ya get those peepers?

Jeepers Creepers where'da ya get those eyes?

Thanks for reading!

Also sorry for my litreture, i used google translate some words. I know that made hard to read it (or understand it) But i hope you like the story.


End file.
